boomhappyspritesfandomcom-20200215-history
World Records: Collect all Coins
These are the best records we could find for each level while collecting all coins, please add your bests or others bests if you see them! Jurrasic Jungle * First Leap - 4.502 sec, Firestorm * Acrobat - 9.396 sec, Poland 2 * The Staircase - 19.939 sec, Firestorm * Air Moves - 10.655 sec, Firestorm * Going Down - 9.824 sec, Firestorm * Robot - 5.053 sec, Firestorm * To Heaven - 15.517 sec, Firestorm * Blokks - 7.668 sec, Firestorm * Underground - 14.242 sec, Firestorm * Runner Up - 10.721 sec, Firestorm * Tube - 12.378 sec, Firestorm * Sky Castle - 12.210 sec, Firestorm * Here is Boom! - 22.662 sec, Firestorm * Balance - 4.320 sec, Firestorm * Big Loop - 7.958 sec, Firestorm * Whirl - 12.927 sec, Firestorm * Rocket School - 5.588 sec, Firestorm * Loooops - 9.637 sec, Firestorm * Rocket Maze - 13.773 sec, Firestorm * Bridges - 12.605 sec, Firestorm * Big Air - * Underwater - 8.831 sec, Firestorm * Boost Race 2 - * Pinball I - * Rocket Madness - Lost City * Rooftops - * Floater - * Boost Race 3 - * Ball Room - 5.785 sec, ?king? * Burger - * Above - * Watch Out - * Seesaw - * Elephant - 16.362 sec, Firestorm * Swish - * Get Back - 7.561 sec, Firestorm * Easy Does It - * Choo Choo - * Levels - * Jump Up High - * Pool Party - * Stone Land - * Overpass - * City Storm - * Roller Coaster - * Unstable - * Cloudsurfer - * Equilibrium - * Boost Race 4 - * Turtle Temple - * Spinning - * Pinball II - Frozen Hills * Ice Climber - * Rock 'n' Roll - * Up And Down - * Locked Up - * Downhill - * Over The Rainbow - 10.802 sec, Firestorm * Waterslide - * Bug Out - * Periscope - * Grand Canyon - * Demining - * Ice Berg - * Bombs Away - * Elevated - * Ice Tubes - * Snow Glider - * Mini Loops - * Polar Madness - * Above All - * Sky Diver - * Gangway - * The Pier - * The Wall - * Fly Low - * Crane - 13.719 sec, Firestorm * Acid Rain - * Surfer Boom - Pyramid Dunes * Oil Well - * Cover - 10.162 sec, Firestorm * Eye of Ra - * Break Out - * Boost Race 5 - * Back and Forth - 6.035 sec, Firestorm * Temple of Light - * Spring Island - * King's Chamber - * Trigger Happy - 15.095 sec, Firestorm * Pathways - * The Altar - * One Chance - * Tomb Raid - * Falling Down - * Funnel - * Prison - * Golden Gate - * Dusty Trails - * Dominos - * Rosetta - * Boost Race 6 - * Stop 'n' Think - * Give Me a Break - * Revenge of Ra - * Pinball III - * Levitation - Robot Factory * Machinarium - * Waste Tank - * Jumper - * Squeeze - * Step By Step - * Elevator - 17.039 sec, Yolo swag ;) * Barrel Jump - * Accelerator - * Engine Trouble - 13.568 sec, Firestorm * Rocket Race - * Basin One - 7.564 sec, Firestorm * Crusher - 8.167 sec, Firestorm * Launchpad - * Well - * Pure Race - * Basin Two - 11.033 sec, Firestorm * Taxi - * Reactor - * Star Gazer - * Machine Room - * Scaffolding - * Dump Station - * Centrifuge - * Kangaroo - * Ninja - * Heads Up! - * Pinball IV - Festival Park * Pipeline - * Star Tower - * Sky Curves - * Bootstramp - * Sky Bridges - * Platform Springs - * Gravity Jumper - * Big Cage - * Get Down - * Plastic Fantastic - * Level Up - * Rocket Master - * Wait for It - * Boost Race 7 - * Bowling - * Waterland - * To the Top - * Jump - * Elevatorama - * Windmills - * Cloud Jumper - * Trampolines - * SpringPad - * Surf n Turf - * Tetter Totter - * The Flower - * Pinball V - Category:World Records